Dark Marks
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Narcissa was never an evil person. She always did everything she was told, first by her family and now by her husband. But how will her Dark Mark affect her life? Please read and review.
1. Malfoy And Black

**A/N: So here's another nice shiny new multichapter story. I wanted to explore Lucius and Narcissa's relationship and their story, because I believe that no matter what horrible twisted things the two of them did they are still nice people deep down. Anyway as usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this. I hope you like it.**

Narcissa hovered by the door of her bedroom, exchanging knowing glances with her younger sister Andromeda. Ever since Bellatrix had become engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange, their mother had been pushing for her two younger daughters to get engaged as well. The two sisters looked at each other excitedly, hoping that their mother could somehow impress Abraxas Malfoy. His son Lucius was a catch. If they became Malfoys their future would be assured. But there was only one Malfoy heir, and they were two sisters. They couldn't share Lucius, only one of them could have him. They giggled again as the door swung open, before nervously smoothing down their hair and dresses.

Both girls entered the drawing room, having been summoned by one of the house elves, and they held their heads high. Presentation was something that had always been drummed into them since day one, and today the two remaining Black girls had to impress. Narcissa knew that she was a slightly curvier blonde mirror of the dark haired Andromeda, and that apart from that the two of them could be twins. They both sat on a sofa together, moving as one, their hands held gently in their laps, legs crossed at the ankle, and backs straight.

Narcissa felt a gaze upon her face, and she glanced up from up under lidded eyes to see Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy both staring at her. It seemed she may be the one to become the future Mrs Malfoy; they hadn't even so much as looked at Andromeda yet. She quickly glanced away, wanting to appear the lady; the last thing Narcissa needed was for neither of them to end up betrothed to Lucius because she had looked like she was in it just for the money. Narcissa would never admit it, but Lucius was pretty good looking as far as Purebloods went, and she could just imagine them having perfect little blonde haired babies with pale skin.

Druella rose from her seat, chest swelling with pride. Her two younger daughters were such a credit to her, unlike Bellatrix who seemed to have a touch of madness. She was worried that would affect the prospects of both Narcissa and Andromeda, but if she could secure a betrothal to the Malfoy boy then the future of their family would be safe. The Malfoys were one of the most desirable Pureblood families, and Druella wanted to bind the Blacks to their future. All she needed was one betrothal. "These are my daughters, Narcissa and Andromeda," she told Abraxas and Lucius.

Lucius smirked, at least until Abraxas rapped him sharply on the back of his hand. Narcissa and Andromeda exchanged sly grins with one another; Lucius apparently had a bit of an attitude to him. However he rose from his seat at well, and came over to kiss the hands of both of the girls before him. "It's a pleasure," he murmured softly, and Narcissa couldn't help but blush prettily.

Abraxas however didn't seem to care how pretty the girls were or how they behaved. Instead he gestured for them to both stand and rotate on the spot, before giving his abrupt opinion. "I think a deal can be reached here. We'll take the blonde. She's pretty, and she's got good wide hips for childbearing. I want my boy to have an heir, and I'm not sure your other daughter can give us that."

Andromeda flushed with shame, she couldn't help it that she had a rather narrow frame. Sometimes some people got all the luck. And Cissy, she'd be marrying a Malfoy. Lucky cow.

The two sisters waited as Abraxas and Lucius were escorted from the property, before turning and hugging each other tightly. Narcissa couldn't help but squeal, she was going to be marrying into one of the most influential families in their society. The two sisters pulled away as Druella re-entered the room, and she pulled Narcissa in close. Druella was bubbling over with pride. "It looks like we've got a wedding to arrange. You'll have to look your best, and maybe it wouldn't hurt to tone up a little. But you're going to have to be on your best behaviour from now on Narcissa, you're going to very much be in the public eye."

Narcissa nodded her stomach tight with excitement and nerves.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback. If you enjoyed what I've written so far then please feel free to follow my writer's account on Twitter (SRWfanfiction) to stay up to date with what I'm working on. I'm not sure when this will next be updated but rest assured I will return.**


	2. Secrets And Whispers

**A/N: Originally I was going to have the second chapter onwards being set once Narcissa and Lucius were married. Then as I started writing it felt wrong so I decided to go back and head off to Hogwarts. As usual I don't own this story or anything that you recognise and I most definitely am not JK Rowling. I really hope you like this.**

Narcissa returned to Hogwarts after the holidays on cloud nine. She was going to be Mrs Lucius Malfoy one day. Of all the eligible Purebloods out there, she had managed to bag one of the best. Yes it was an arranged marriage, but that didn't mean that love couldn't grow between her and Lucius in the future. The one thing that Narcissa was sure of was that her social standing would now always be set in stone. She would be the queen bee.

There had been a public announcement placed in the Daily Prophet only yesterday, and Narcissa was sure that her friends had seen it. Sure enough when she reached King's Cross station, her friends fell on her in a gaggling group, all wanting to know the details of the engagement. Had she met Lucius' family yet? When were they getting married? Was it going to be a star crossed love story? Was Narcissa going to put her hopes of a career on hold to start a family? Narcissa held up her hands to fend off the questions, and her friends fell silent. That wasn't because of Narcissa though, but the approaching figure of Lucius.

Lucius cut a tall imposing figure, his features striking. He had long silky blonde hair that was pulled back from his face in a ponytail, making his sharp angular features even more pronounced. He waited a small way away from the group of girls and tilted his head discreetly at Narcissa. She nodded, and detached herself from her friends to join her fiancée. The word sent shivers down her spine.

"I got you this," Lucius fished in his robes for a small velvet box and opened it, revealing a white gold ring with a single solitaire diamond. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Narcissa's finger, allowing her to examine the ring in greater detail. She smiled widely and that pleased Lucius. If his father had taught him one thing it was how to keep a woman happy. "Do you like it?"

Narcissa nodded, trying her best to keep her composure. She couldn't exactly jump on Lucius squealing that the ring was absolutely perfect. Lucius seemed approve of this course of action, he leant in and gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek before leaving to join his friends.

Narcissa made her way onto the Hogwarts Express where her own friends had managed to bag a compartment and the talk of weddings resumed. Narcissa didn't know how long an engagement they would have, probably about two years, with her marrying Lucius just after her graduation from Hogwarts. They were just discussing possible dress designs; Narcissa was leaning towards a very modern dress, she didn't want the traditional white but instead a champagne coloured silk number, with a beaded corset when the compartment door slid open.

Narcissa and her friends all glared at the new arrival; a dark haired, pug-faced girl from Ravenclaw. She didn't ask if she could enter, merely walked in and sat down opposite Narcissa, fixing the girl with a steely gaze.

"So I hear congratulations are in order," she spat.

"What do you want Marianne?" Narcissa sighed, pushing back her long blonde hair, the diamond on her finger accidentally catching the light. Narcissa had no love for Marianne Crabbe; she was a manipulative little cow. Marianne was already betrothed to the Parkinson boy, but it was clear she had no love for her future husband. Instead she seemed to gain joy from sticking her nose into everyone else's business.

"Well I just thought you should know about your fiancées extra curricular activities," the girl replied, a smug smirk spreading across her face.

Narcissa let out a high tinkling laugh, assuming that Marianne was suggesting that Lucius was playing around. Technically he didn't have to take a vow to be faithful until they were married so anything he did now would be exempted. Still Lucius wasn't about to go cheating on her, and Narcissa said as much. However the Ravenclaw just laughed at this.

"That wasn't what I was getting at. You Slytherins are so slow. Next time you see your beloved why don't you ask him about his group of friends and who they support? Just a suggestion," Marianne smiled sweetly, and left before Narcissa could add anything else.

Marianne couldn't be suggesting that Lucius was a Death Eater, could she? Narcissa shook her head. The very idea that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater was absurd.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they help me to grow as a writer and I really love hearing your feedback.**

**Harrypotterandskulduggeryfan : Here's a new chapter, it's actually been updated sooner than I thought it would.**

**123irish : Here's more. And here's to hoping you enjoy it.**

**I'm not sure when I'll next be back, but I'll try not to be away for too long.**


End file.
